


FOLLOW ME

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), Baekhyun is a wolf, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Full Moon, Happy Ending, Jongdae is a human, Love Bites, M/M, Skin to skin, Tenderness, joke about Supernatural (TV), the moon tied them with red threads
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Ты — красавица, я — волк (с)





	FOLLOW ME

**Author's Note:**

> wolf!au, soulmate!au, supernatural!au | ООС, нерейтинговый прон
> 
> спасибо мой замечательной бете elka17 ♡
> 
> саунд ♫: EXO - WOLF REMIX (EXO'rDIUM live in Tokyo), Breaking Benjamin - Evil Angel

## Следуй за мной

 

«Вторник, 19 февраля 2019  
Восход Луны: 17:46; Заход Луны: 07:01; Возраст Луны: 14; Фаза Луны…»  
  
— Ого, сегодня полнолуние? — дочитывает за Чондэ Чунмён, а после кладёт на клавиатуру его заявление. — Выходной? Завтра? В середине рабочей недели?  
  
— Я отработаю.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но прошлое твоё заявление на такой выходной я подписывал месяц назад и, дай угадаю, тоже в полнолуние? А если хорошо подумать, то почти каждый месяц последние три года…  
  
— Три с половиной.  
  
— Три с половиной! Я раньше не спрашивал, политика нашей компании уважает тайну личной жизни сотрудников, но не как начальнику, а как твоему другу: когда мне уже пора начинать ждать утренних заголовков жёлтых газет, что некто Ким Чондэ каждый месяц под полной луной превращается в оборотня и бегает голышом по круглосуточным супермаркетам?  
  
— Вы опять смотрите «Сверхъестественное» по вечерам?  
  
Чунмён тяжело вздыхает, вынимает из нагрудного кармана синий подарочный «Паркер» и размашисто подписывает заявление Чондэ.  
  
— Десятый сезон. Они убили всех моих любимых персонажей.  
  
— Сочувствую. Я бросил на четвёртом.  
  
— Реальность интересней? Не смотри так, я не мог пропустить эту шутку. Но, согласись, кто бы на моём месте не стал подозрительным?  
  
— Тот, кто не смотрит фильмы ужасов, чтобы потом спать с включённым светом.  
  
— А вы злопамятны и коварны, господин Ким Чондэ. Ладно, раз мы уже знаем маленькие секреты друг друга, и ты закончил работу, может, пропустим по бутылочке соджу? Знаю недалеко одно замечательное место… — К концу фразы Чунмён переходит почти на шёпот и наклоняется ближе к Чондэ. — Тихо, уютно, атмосфера располагает к обсуждению всех достоинств «Импалы» Винчестеров и разновидностей подкроватных монстров.  
  
Чондэ отклоняется назад, на безопасное расстояние, а рука сама машинально тянется к уху. Имя на нём фантомно зудит и чешется, будто кислой газировкой облили.  
  
— Извините, мне действительно надо домой.  
  
Чунмён замечает его жест и снова улыбается, только теперь по-другому.  
  
— Это ты меня извини. Всё время забываю.  
  
«Что ты не свободен» повисает в воздухе не высказанным, но осязаемым, сгущая и без того жаркий воздух кабинета. Пока Чунмён не обрывает неловкую паузу, хлопая себя по коленям.  
  
— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты нас познакомишь. Не хочу быть единственным, кто впервые увидит твою вторую половинку только на фотографиях со свадьбы.  
  
— Мы не планируем свадьбу.  
  
— Все так говорят. А потом оглянуться не успеешь, как уже носишь кольцо, а через год меняешь ребёнку подгузники. Или вы чайлдфри? Дети — это хорошо, но, по секрету, я тоже не знаю, как с ними обращаться. Так что какие-то плюсы в отсутствии родственной души всё же есть, можно чуть дольше избегать этих тем. Мне тридцать пять, а я всё ещё люблю аниме, Дина Винчестера и Айрин из «Ред Вельвет».  
  
— Но мне тоже нравится Айрин, она милая.  
  
— А Дин?  
  
Чондэ смеётся. Попытки Чунмёна выведать чуть больше, чем положено тайной личной жизни, действительно забавны, и на таком расстоянии от личного пространства не ощущаются природой родственных душ как опасность.  
  
— И Дин.  
  
— И никто не ревнует, не осуждает? Не просит выбрать, кого ты больше любишь? Да ты действительно счастливчик, Чондэ. С такой понимающей парой я бы тоже отказывался по вечерам от друзей и спешил домой. Тогда не буду больше тебя задерживать, до послезавтра.  
  
Чондэ слышит, как из соседних кабинетов выходят сотрудники, и смотрит на часы. Разговор с Чунмёном задержал его почти на час, но это всё ещё лучше, чем срочный дедлайновый заказ в прошлом месяце, задержавший его до самой ночи.  
  
А сейчас времени половина шестого, как раз, чтобы успеть купить кофе и добраться до дома до того, как луна твёрдо закрепит себя на небосклоне.  
  
У окна раздачи Старбакса телефон Чондэ ловит сообщение от Чунмёна:  
  
«И обратись всё же к врачу, такая метеозависимость — это не шутка».  
  
Если бы всё было так просто…  
  
***  
  
На Старбаксе везение Чондэ немного теряется.  
  
Сначала он сильно режет себе палец крышкой от стаканчика. Успевает промокнуть кровью платок и удивлённо смотрит, как быстро затягиваются края раны.  
  
И только потом вспоминает, что полнолуние работает в обе стороны, влияя так же на тело Чондэ.  
  
Усиливает чувствительность рецепторов: кофе гадкий, а кровь на платке — пахнет. А темнота — вовсе не темнота, она живая и дышит на разные голоса, прислушивается, таится, следит за каждым его движением. Сегодня темнота на Чондэ охотится.  
  
Платок приходится сжечь.  
  
Огонь ненадолго разгоняет тени и, до того как погаснуть, бликами отражается на серёжке в ухе, ярко освещая надпись под ней.  
  
Темнота узнаёт имя, шипит, ворчит, сердится, но отступает, не решаясь напасть.  
  
Каждый в темноте знает: сегодня Чондэ — не его добыча. Чондэ это знает тоже, но из-под фонаря на остановке старается не выходить.  
  
Автобус задерживается почти на полчаса, когда Чондэ от волнения и бессловесных игр в прятки с тенями успевает взмокнуть от затылка до пояса.  
  
А у самого подъезда долго вылавливает из подкладки зимней куртки вдруг провалившийся туда карту-ключ.  
  
Ощущение чужого присутствия не отпускает до самой закрывшейся двери, а собственный дом как никогда ощущается спасительной крепостью. Но лифту Чондэ всё равно не доверяет, поднимаясь на свой девятый этаж по лестнице.  
  
На последней ступени хочется свернуться на ней побитым щенком и никуда больше не ходить.  
  
Чондэ знает, и десяти минут не пройдёт почувствуют, придут, отнесут, но из квартиры пахнет блинчиками с клубникой, а луна ободряюще улыбается идеальным диском в окно на лестничной клетке.  
  
Луна всё ещё работает в обе стороны.  
  
В душе шумит вода, на полу у кровати прибавляется несколько коробок, новая — ещё с этикеткой — рубашка на спинке стула, пара галстуков и знакомая потрёпанная куртка. Одежду Бэкхён старается покупать новую, но куртку всегда забирает в лес с собой.  
  
Блинчики дымят на тумбочке, но Чондэ их не трогает, просто садится на кровать и ждёт. И, наверное, даже засыпает на пару секунд, не слышит ни шагов, ни движения, ни как выключилась вода, только чувствует, как прогибается матрас под дополнительным весом.  
  
А потом длинные пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке, сжимают, массируют, тянут на себя. Больно и хорошо. Нетерпеливо. Чондэ шумно выдыхает и сам откидывается назад, до упора, спиной в широкую грудь, до жадного до запахов носа по самой коже у линии роста волос.  
  
— Я скучал. — Голос у Бэкхёна хриплый, не разработанный ещё, а руки настойчивые, жаркие даже сквозь рубашку, оглаживают плечи в такт с губами на шее, спускаются ниже, обхватывая живот, тянут на себя, ещё ближе, ещё крепче, разрывают острыми когтями тонкую ткань. Рубашек Бэкхён, возвращаясь, всегда покупает две: одну для себя, вторую — взамен испорченной Чондэ. — Какое сегодня число?  
  
— Девятнадцатое. — Чондэ гладит колени Бэкхёна, сам иногда впиваясь в кожу, ногти не сравнятся с когтями, но следы оставят. — Ты пропустил Валентина.  
  
— День глупых людей, которые любят друг друга только по праздникам? — Бэкхён чередует слова с поцелуями, неглубокими, нежными, больше кожу губами исследует, чем целует, но от каждого выдоха по спине Чондэ разбегаются мурашки. — Тогда каждая луна — наш Валентин.  
  
Бэкхён никогда не называет луну — полной, но и другой луны он-человек пока не видит.  
  
Чондэ крутит шеей, наклоняет голову, давая Бэкхёну больше обзора, позволяя его рукам стащить рубашку до плеч, разрешая попробовать кожу зубами уже серьёзно, оставляя следы полумесяцами на ключицах, плечах и загривке. А потом ждёт, когда Бэкхён напробуется и снова задышит носом по коже, впитывая запах каждого доступного сантиметра тела, чтобы сильно, запоминающе, чтобы на весь следующий месяц с излишком хватило.  
  
Сам Чондэ не запоминает запахи, хоть и чувствует их сейчас сильнее, чем в любой другой обычный день, но тоже Бэкхёна на себе прописывает, впечатывает прикосновениями, как в кокон из ощущения кожа к коже заворачивается, как муха вязнет в его паутину следов.  
  
Когда от рубашки остаются лоскуты, а вместо неё — тонкое кружево царапин от когтей, Бэкхён оборачивает руки вокруг рёбер Чондэ, сжимает, приподнимает, трётся грудью о спину, рычит и снова кусается.  
  
— Сильнее, — просит Чондэ, когда жар кожи Бэкхёна растекается по позвоночнику, а в крови бурлит то ли волчья кровь, то ли лунная магия, — сильнее, пожалуйста.  
  
— Сломаю…  
  
Чондэ изворачивается в его руках и наконец-то смотрит в глаза. Тёмно-жёлтые, глубокие, затягивающие в себя будто застывающий янтарь.  
  
— Волком может и сломаешь. Но сегодня ты не только волк.  
  
— А ты не совсем человек. Она крепнет, Чондэ, наша связь, ты чувствуешь? Сегодня я смог обернуться до восхода.  
  
— Это хорошо, — Чондэ приближает губы к губам Бэкхёна и дышит с ним одним воздухом, — помоги мне.  
  
Бэкхён расстёгивает его пояс и тянет вниз брюки. Но, не дойдя до колен, останавливается и с укором смотрит на остывшие блинчики.  
  
— Ты не поел?  
  
— Потом, — Чондэ начинает целовать с подбородка, поднимаясь выше, качается в руках Бэкхёна, забирая обратно внимание на себя, — ты тоже голодный.  
  
— Очень. — Чондэ улыбается в поцелуй, когда Бэкхён резко тянет его на себя, переворачивает и опрокидывает на кровать обоих, отпинывает с щиколоток почти и так слетевшие брюки. — Боюсь рассказать, насколько голодный.  
  
В прошлое полнолуние из-за работы Чондэ у них осталось всего три часа. На это — целая ночь.  
  
Бэкхён поначалу осторожничает, гладит, трётся, медленно подготавливает Чондэ под себя, но Чондэ уже сам торопит, ногами обхватывает, раскрываясь, за шею притягивает в первый за эту ночь настоящий поцелуй и низко стонет горлом.  
  
— Хочу…  
  
Бэкхён никогда и ни в чём Чондэ не отказывает.  
  
В венах бурлит уже не кровь — настоящая лава, за два часа Чондэ трижды сгорает в ней и трижды возрождается из пепла.  
  
А в Бэкхёне сгорает без остатка.  
  
И Бэкхён его не щадит: кусается, щиплет, царапает, обнимает так, будто сам врасти хочет, корни пустить, чтобы даже утро не расцепило. Кувыркает по кровати, а после останавливается и затапливает с головой, слово одеялом укутывает в безграничную нежность.  
  
Рука в руке, лбом прижавшись ко лбу, а потом целует щёки, слизывает влагу с ресниц, улыбается довольно, когда Чондэ от наполненности скулит на высоких нотах, и входит ещё глубже.  
  
Чондэ хорошо.  
  
Когда огонь внутри успокаивается, когда голод Бэкхёна успокаивается, они добираются, наконец, до холодных блинчиков, но не столько наполняют желудки, сколько мажут друг друга в креме и творожной начинке. А клубнику едят прямо друг у друга с рук.  
  
Мыться лениво, даже двигаться лениво, а спать нельзя — ночное солнце уже перевалило за свой полдень.  
  
Чондэ лежит поперёк груди Бэкхёна, уткнувшись щекой ему в рёбра, и гудит довольно, когда Бэкхён ласково перебирает ему волосы, разделяет на пряди, скручивает и снова зарывается всей рукой, массируя пальцами голову.  
  
— На меня сегодня охотились.  
  
— Это плохо. Месяц — слишком много, они перестают меня чувствовать.  
  
— Не перестают. — Чондэ поворачивается под рукой, подставляя под ласку ухо с именем. Бэкхён зажимает мочку средним и указательным пальцами, большим гладя Чондэ по щеке. — Но ты знаешь, что ещё можно сделать.  
  
— Я не сделаю тебя волком. И это, — Бэкхён оттягивает мочку, и имя под его пальцами приятно нагревается, — человеческая метка. Твоя судьба здесь.  
  
— А твоя?  
  
— А моя — с тобой.  
  
Имя у Бэкхёна не так заметно и вместе с ушами запрятано под волосы, но Чондэ даже с закрытыми глазами может его найти. Он поднимает руку и зеркалит движения Бэкхёна.  
  
Связь их невидимая, и Чондэ не знает, почему так выделила их природа, связав душевным родством в пару волка-оборотня и человека, но связь эта крепче даже красных нитей на щиколотках.  
  
И если бы не мегаполис и квартира, Чондэ и волком бы не отказался привести Бэкхёна в дом. Но пока обстоятельства сильнее, а на ферму за городом накоплена лишь половина суммы.  
  
А ещё не отказался бы видеть его чаще, чем под полной луной. Справлять дни рождения вместе и другие праздники. Кататься на тележках в парке круглосуточного супермаркета. Забраться на чёртово колесо не под светом луны, а под солнцем. Ходить, взявшись за руки, и покупать на двоих одну сладкую вату.  
  
Но если с судьбой они вместе справились, то оборотную подлунную магию пока не придумали, как обойти.  
  
— Чунмён хотел с тобой познакомиться.  
  
— Чунмён — это который делает в твою сторону вещи, похожие на флирт?  
  
— Это который теперь считает, что ты моя невеста.  
  
— Невеста?  
  
— Невеста. С хвостом, но это мы пока не обсуждали.  
  
— Так мне купить в следующий раз фату?  
  
Чондэ смеётся и быстро целует Бэкхёна в нос.  
  
— Если хочешь.  
  
— Показать, что я хочу прямо сейчас?  
  
Из-за луны ночные следы на теле Чондэ почти полностью сходят, не оставаясь на коже, но словно въедаясь глубоко под ней. Бэкхён знает это, но также знает, что луна слабеет, и пользуется, ловя Чондэ за ногу и кусая чуть повыше пятки.  
  
В борьбе они падают вместе с одеялами с кровати, и там, до самого захода луны, медленно целуются, пока у Бэкхёна не прорезаются клыки под губами.  
  
Трансформация обратно в зверя проходит медленно, настолько медленно, что Бэкхён — даже после того, как полнолуние заканчивается — успевает добраться до леса на своих двоих.  
  
Но билеты на поезд покупает Чондэ, и Чондэ же следит, чтобы их не раскрыли.  
  
Именно поэтому каждое полнолуние последние три с половиной года Чондэ берёт на работе внеплановый выходной.  
  
Через месяц, после нового полнолуния, Чунмён видит на пальце Чондэ кольцо, усмехается, подмигивает, но больше ни о чём из личной жизни не спрашивает.  
  
А Бэкхён крепит фату на старенькую куртку и забирает её с собой в лес…


End file.
